emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6879 (27th May 2014)
"Charity enlists Nicola's help at Home Farm so she can whisk Declan off on a late honeymoon, but she's left shocked when her new husband makes his own suggestion; Donna must decide whether to quit the criminal life; and Robbie takes the blame for Finn over a credit card bill." (TV Times synopsis) __TOC__ Plot Donna arranges to meet Ross with the stolen goods. Charity becomes unnerved by Declan's growing distance. James tries to make amends with Chas by sending her flowers. Moira arrives home to find James and Adam still bickering. She's relieved when James reassures her that their secret is still safe. Declan discovers a credit card bill charged to the casino, Robbie covers for a guilty Finn and takes the blame. Surprisingly, Declan doesn't fire his nephew but kicks him out. Donna gives Ross the stolen goods and gives him a private phone to contact her on. Ross asks her if she's sure she wants to get involved as once she does there's no going back. She says yes. Megan is determined to keep an eye on her brother, using Robbie as a spy and waiting for Charity to slip up. Donna snaps at April when she picks up her private phone in her bag. Megan calls to see Charity and informs her of Declan not sacking Robbie over the credit card incident, she points out that he's obviously still loyal to his family and to watch her back as it's only a matter of time before she slips up. Charity is silently unnerved. Chas and James make up. Charity enlists the help of Nicola to help out at Home Farm, as she is planning to whisk Declan and Noah off on a late honeymoon. Megan's pleased when Nicola later asks Jai if she can have the time off to cover at Home Farm, meaning they'll have two spies at Home Farm. Jai reluctantly agrees. Charity tells Declan and Noah about the holiday and Declan agrees for her to book it, but she is left shocked when Declan makes his own suggestion as well - he wants them to try for another baby. Having not heard from Ross, Donna goes to see him. She is left disappointed with the amount of cash he has received, as it's not what she expected. Ross tells her that she either needs to quit or step up her game if she wants more money. Cast Regular cast *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan (uncredited) *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Macey - Emma Atkins *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *James Barton - Bill Ward *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Robbie Lawson - Jamie Shelton *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Noah Macey - Jack Downham Guest cast None. Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, Kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar, Front exterior *Mill Cottage - Front room *David's - Shop front *Dale View - Living room/kitchen, Front and back garden *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Butlers Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Office *Road near Cherry Tree Farm Category:2014 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes